Kāma
|image=Kāma.svg;Kāma Inactive Boruto's Markings.png;Kāma active |kanji=楔 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kāma |literal english=Linchpin |viz manga=Karma |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques, Fūinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Boruto Uzumaki, Jigen~manga, Kawaki, Tsuru Nyōbō |debut manga=1 |boruto=Yes |debut anime=1 |debut shippuden=No |boruto anime=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Kāma is a seal bestowed by members of the Ōtsutsuki Clan that takes the form of a black diamond on the recipient's body, marking them as a vessel for the clan member and granting them special powers. As solely holds all intel on the seal, the phenomena largely remains a mystery, though the Strength of a Hundred Seal may be related to it. Known users * bears the mark on his chin as the current vessel for . When activated it spreads across his face and body in nearly symmetrical sunburst patterns. Progressing further, he sprouts a long horn identical to Isshiki's. * received the mark on his left palm through scientific experiments conducted by Jigen. When activated it spreads across the left side of his body forming a pattern that almost perfectly mirrors Boruto's, extending up to his left eye, and then glows red. Progressing further, he sprouts a short horn resembling Isshiki's. * received the mark on his right palm from after dealing a fatal blow to him. When activated it spreads across the right side of his body forming angular and curving geometric patterns, extending up to his right eye, and then glows blue. Abilities When activated, Kāma significantly enhances the user's physical abilities and jutsu's power. The Kāma can absorb, retain, and release an enemy's attacks like ninjutsu, and unleash large-scale explosions. Boruto's and Kawaki's Kāma exhibit when in close proximity. When their Kāma resonate, it apparently enables them to release anything that either of them had previously absorbed. This resonance also seems to be independent from the origins of the involving Kāma, as Kawaki got his from Jigen, while Boruto got his from Momoshiki. Kawaki could activate it at will by the time he first met Boruto and three years later, Boruto was able to activate the seal at will as well, while Jigen was fully capable of activating it any time he desires. Boruto's resonated Kāma could also be forcefully activated when Kawaki activates his own nearby. Using Kāma in battle causes Kawaki's body to overheat, leaving him unconscious. Boruto also collapsed after using it for the first time. Through the aid of science, Jigen can use his Kāma to transfer Kāma to other individuals, albeit with a low rate of success, as of fifteen known test subjects, thirteen are confirmed to have died, with Kawaki the only known successful recipient. Jigen has also shown the ability to absorb chakra from creatures that are similar to tailed beasts and force Kawaki's Kāma to synchronise with his for him to open a portal to his location. Jigen and Kawaki's Kāma have shown an enhanced form where a horn protrudes from their left temple. While Kawaki was unaware of this and only recently activated it due to his advancement subconsciously, Jigen appears to be aware of this and is capable of activating it at will. According to Jigen, when a person receives a Kāma, they become a . So far, it has been confirmed Jigen as Isshiki's vessel, Boruto as Momoshiki's, and Kawaki as Jigen's vessel. Trivia * Although the kanji itself would normally be translated as , the furigana indicate the reading . "Kāma" means "wish", "desire", or "longing" in Hindu literature. In Japanese it is also an uncommon way to write "karma". See Also * Dark Release: Inhaling Maw